Field of the Invention
This invention relates to techniques for encoding data. More particularly, it relates to a Partial Response Maximum Likelihood technique for encoding a preselectable number of bits of binary data into codewords having a preselectable number of bits on a class-IV channel using a run length limited (RLL) code.